I Don't Feel Any Pain
by I-ish-a-PENDA
Summary: Zelena clearly has feelings for Emma, and she can't help but fall for her more when they spend time together in helping Regina recover after losing her memory in a car accident. Emma doesn't want to hurt Zelena, but she loves Regina. But with Regina's memory gone, she isn't sure if there's still hope. SWAN QUEEN.


**Written for Swan Queen week day 3: Amnesia. and yes, it is way late. :D but who cares?  
oh yeah, *insert the Fates voice* A word of caution to this tale: I wrote this like around midnight and continued right now, when it's also very late and my eyes are like yelling at me that they need to be closed. So i humbly apologize for any errors. just leave a review if there are. **

**Disclaimer: I own damn nothing.**

* * *

_…get here now! She's in the ER; she got hurt pretty bad in the accident…_

Emma didn't even let Ruby finish that sentence as she dropped the phone and sped all the way to Storybrooke hospital. Her whole body was shaking out of shock and she didn't care if she broke traffic rules. All she cared was that she would get there as soon as possible. Regina needed her right now.

She spotted Ruby just outside the emergency room waiting area and immediately made a beeline towards her. The brunette waitress filled her in with details; Regina was going somewhere, speeding through the road, as if she's in a rush for something… her car colliding with Moe French's delivery truck… At the last part, Emma felt her blood boil at the man. She internally reasoned that this wasn't exactly his fault, but her anger was clouding most of her mind. It was just her luck when Moe had come out of one of the rooms.

Unlike Regina, he had a large bruise on his forehead, and a few cuts and wounds on his arms, otherwise, he was fine. And that made Emma even madder at him. She stood up from her seat so fast her head spun, but she shook her head and let her feet rush her to the man. She didn't care if so many people were there to see, she didn't care if she was the Sheriff, she didn't care if Ruby was calling out to her, she grabbed Moe's collar and punched him.

Seeing his nose dripping blood, she wanted more blood to be drawn. Emma let her body take over, rushing forward to attack Moe again. Ruby was fast to react though, as she grabbed Emma from the arms the moment she stepped forward. People were crowding over, nurses rushing here and there to take care of Moe's bloody nose, trying to calm Emma down and more importantly rushing back and forth the emergency room for Regina.

Emma saw the needle, and struggled more against her friend's grasp. She screamed, and tried to avoid getting the shot. Unfortunately, few more people had aided Ruby in holding her, and Emma was ultimately pinned down on the floor. She felt the hot salty tears streaming down her face and the burning sensation in her throat when the needle pierced her skin and the drug taking its effect. She saw Ruby hovering above her, telling her that she's sorry for doing that, telling her that everything will be fine. Emma felt her eyes dropping low, catching one thing that she needed to hear before darkness claimed her vision.

_Regina's going to be okay. _

Emma found herself in the middle of the street, not quite sure how she got there. All she knew was that she couldn't move. She wanted to, but her body prevented it from moving. She saw two pairs of headlights, one on each direction. They came in fast, and Emma recognized the car on the right; the black Mercedes Benz ever so familiar to her, a truck on the other side. Emma noticed both vehicles drawing nearer and nearer each other fast, and Emma started to get worried. Why wasn't Regina slowing down, nor was she trying to avoid it? Nor was the other driver doing the same. Frantically, Emma tried to scream, to call the attention of each driver. Her voice wouldn't work, and she found her breathing getting heavier, her heart banging against her rib cage as the two cars going nearer and nearer. When the two collided, Emma expected to hear the booming sound of collision, but it never came, instead came a white light that blinded Emma for a moment. When Emma regained her vision once again, the sight of seeing Regina's wrecked car flipped over was enough for Emma to run towards the mishap. Thankfully, she could move again, immediately looked for an entrance to find the Mayor. She saw Moe French crouched down, going through a broken window. He hissed and grunted, notifying Emma that he was in pain getting through the window. She immediately got down, and tried to help, but to her horror her hand passed right through Moe. She felt her eyes well up, but she forced herself to get a grip. She felt her heart sink; all she could do was just watch. This was a dream, but it hurt. She waited painfully, tears falling from her face as she watched Moe finally getting Regina out. She had a huge cut on her forehead, sending down a stream of blood across her face. Her blue dress had a big spot of red, glass shards and shrapnel must've pierced her stomach region.

Emma shot out of bed, wiping off the sweat and blonde hair that stuck to her neck. She found herself on a hospital bed, with Zelena rubbing her arm in comfort and handing her a glass of water, which Emma took gratefully.

"Quite a dream back there, Swan." Zelena said, "What was it about?"

"Regina," Emma said, clearing her voice from the hoarseness, "It was about Regina. I saw her, and what happened… I think."

At the mention of her sister's name, Zelena looked down. Over the past few months she had gotten along with her sister. It felt so new to her, yet so nice to have a family that loved and accepted her in every way. Sure they would bicker, but it was nothing they could fix over food. Right now, Zelena was just as scared of losing Regina as much Emma or anybody else was. The slight mention of her sister's name was enough for her mind to go through the worst case scenarios and she hated it.

"Hey," Emma snapped Zelena out of her thoughts, "I know what you're thinking, and no, Regina's not going to die. I know her; she's not going to let some stupid truck driver take her life."

Zelena smiled at her, and Emma smiled back. And for a moment, all Zelena wanted was for Emma to stay like that, to smile at her just with the smile she has when Regina's around.

"What time is it, by the way?" Emma asked, the moment suddenly gone.

The older Mills grabbed her cellphone and checked. "It's 10:33 in the evening."

"WHAT?! I MISSED DINNER?!"

Zelena laughed, and got up. She picked up a box from the bed side table and placed it on the bed. "Does everything have to be centered on food, Swan? Well lucky for you, I bought you a box of bear claw. Just because."

Instantly, Emma opened the box and began eating. Zelena could only laugh and join her.

"Have I ever told you," Emma said with her mouth full of the glazed sweet, "You are awesmazing?"

"No," Zelena told her and scolded, "Chew and swallow, dear. Don't talk when your mouth is full."

It wasn't long before they both finished the whole box, and the two of them had gotten used to each other's company. Emma moved a bit of space for Zelena to fit in.

"Are you sure you it's alright for me to sleep here?" Zelena asked, to which Emma just nodded.

"Good," Zelena continued, "because you're friend has taken the guest bed and claimed it all to herself. I have grown accustomed to Regina sleeping beside me. I can't sleep without anyone beside me."

Emma craned her neck to see the guest bed, and sure enough, Ruby was out cold on it. Emma laughed and put her arm around Zelena, who snuggled closer to the blonde's embrace.

"Thanks for being here, Z." Emma said softly, "Thanks for the donuts too. I know how wrecked you feel right now, about Regina. But Whale's the best doctor around here; if he can bring back a dead guy, he can help Regina."

Emma ignored the fact that Whale had basically turned Daniel into a zombie. What she kept thinking was that if he could do that with a dead guy, he can't fail in helping the living, right? _Regina isn't dead._ Emma convinced herself. She was about to say something to Zelena again but when she turned towards her, she saw her already in a blissful sleep.

Emma could only chuckle of how she looked so much like her sister when the red head slept. "Good night then, Z."

Ruby woke up when the rays of sunlight hit her face, having used to that habit working in the diner. She was about to wake Emma up when the sight surprised her; Zelena Mills and Emma Swan all cuddled up on the bed.

"Interesting," Ruby muttered to herself, "This I need an explanation of."  
she grabbed her iPhone and snapped a picture of the two of them, before grabbing her jacket and headed out; leaving the two comfortable women alone.

When she spotted Whale leaving Regina's room, Ruby had immediately ran to him and demanded him details of Regina's status.

"She's fine," Whale said with a smile, "A few broken bones, and a big cut on her stomach area and forehead, but otherwise fine. I already stitched the wounds and took care of the fractures. She woke up just this morning… but I told her to get more rest. I'm not exactly sure, but I'm guessing her magic is a big help to her fast recovery."

Ruby exhaled a sigh of relief, but she could hear something different in the doctor's voice. Probably all those movies that had hospital scenes she had watched with Emma is paying off.

"_but?_" Ruby asked, prompting the man to continue whatever information he left out.

"I think we shall go see if Sheriff Swan is already awake first," the doctor said, "The sedative had knocked her out for more than 2 hours. In a rush of events, one of the nurses had put way more than necessary. We kept her here for an overnight observation to make sure she's alright in case it had side effects."

At that point, Whale had gestured Ruby to follow him to Emma's room, to which she gladly followed. Her heart felt heavy, Regina had woken up, but none of the medical staff had informed them that she had. Inevitably, the worst case scenarios filled her head. She wasn't supposed to think of it like those, but she couldn't brush off the odd scary feeling she had inside.

Inside, Whale was temporarily shocked as Ruby earlier when he saw the two women. Ruby could only give him a playful smile and woke Zelena and Emma up, causing them to become stuttering messes of embarrassments and had moved away from each other quickly.

Whale cleared his throat in the awkward silence that began to form and began clearing out Emma. When Emma's question rang through the room though, Whale had lost his voice momentarily.

"How's Regina?"

Another throat clearing and their minds were already filled with tension. "She's fine."

"She woke up this early morning," Whale continued, "But given all the damage, I prompted her to get more sleep. There is one thing we found out after her surgery; she was under the influence of alcohol."

From her wolf senses, she could see the small beads of sweat forming on Whale's forehead. He made it straight to the point, but he made sure to be careful with his words.

"It begs the question: why would she be driving under the influence of alcohol?" Whale asked, his looks alternating between Emma and Zelena, "_a high amount of alcohol_ was found in her system. Way higher than her regular apple cider consumption."

Eyes turned to Zelena, who mirrored their action and stared back at the three of them. "She didn't tell me anything. Last I saw her, she was in her office in the afternoon. She just ran out after that."

Whale nodded. He lowered his voice next, making sure no one else was to hear the next words he uttered.

"There is something that I kept confidential; it was when Regina woke up," he said, "She questioned where she was, she question _who I was._ When I asked her who _she _was, she didn't know."

* * *

**Hooray and applause for me sucking at hospital and supposedly sad scenes! As for the medical terms and conditions, I have no idea. I asked my cousin who is studying Biology. She's just started guys, cut us some slack we studied for a year. :( **

**Anyway, I am very sure to continue this as I promised with Caught. It's just that I now ship Wicked Swan. BUT HELL, VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN, don't worry. :D**

**Tell me what you guys think all criticisms and reviews are welcomed! **


End file.
